When a user equipment (UE) is powered on in new location or moves between different telecom circles, legacy behavior of the UE takes considerable amount of time to camp on a Network. With the technology revolution, it has become imperative for service providers and UE manufacturers to give user with a method using which the UE can quickly latch on to the network.
Traditionally as per 3GPP specification, whenever the UE is powered on, it needs to search for last Registered PLMN (RPLMN) on the available RATs. Typically, full band search on RPLMN for all the RATs typically take around 1.5 minutes. Whenever UE moves from one telecom circle to another telecom circle, the UE faces the problem of slow acquisition at boot-up. The UE unnecessary scans full band on RPLMN even though RPLMN is not present. Finally, it takes 2 to 3 Minutes for the UE to acquire service if user goes to a new telecom circle every time.
The root cause of the current UE behavior is that the UE location is uncertain in this case. The UE doesn't know that RPLMN is available at the current moment or not. Thus, the user faces delayed service especially during frequent travel. Further, the user faces unnecessary scan of last visited network, un-optimized algorithm for both domestic and international market, poor user experience, need for manual search and thus consuming more time, and therefore leading to battery draining.
Thus, there is need for a method for quick Service using new methods that can provide optimized method for both domestic and international market, better user experience, and thus avoid unnecessary scan of network, thereby reducing batter drain.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.